The Get Away
by Fullbuster13
Summary: After winning the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Guild decides to take a well-earned vacation. Obviously with this group that'll lead to hilarious hi-jinks, romance, a lot of fighting, and maybe a destroyed building here and there.
1. The Girls Tell All

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Fairy Tail.**

"Master, are you sure about this?" Erza inclined. "We already owe Ryuzetsu Land for the repairs. And with the additions to our guild hall I'm not too sure we can be frivolous with our reward money."

"Relax Erza," Makarov responded. "30 million jewel is a hell of a lot. You guys deserve a vacation. You've been training and fighting ever since we've returned from Tenrou Island."

"Oh, yes of course Master." Erza shyed away during that statement as she didn't want to tell him that their group's three months of training were spent in three hours in the Celestial Spirit World.

After the Grand Magic Games, the Fairy Tail Guild was renowned as ever. The plan was to use the prize money to renovate the guild hall, but they had some money left over so it was Makarov's idea to give his children a vacation. The destination was a resort on the southern end of Fiore. Erza, being the intuitive woman she is, realized it will only lead to more bills for Fairy Tail to pay. However, the others were totally pumped about this idea.

"Really Gramps!? We're goin on a vacation!?" Natsu exclaimed as he jumped on top of a table.

"Calm down ya pyro," Gray responded from his seat. His only article of clothing was his boxers but that did not surprise anybody. Even Lucy had managed to treat it as a regular occurrence. "Just don't destroy the place like you did at Ryuzetsu Land."

"Watch it Frosty!" Natsu jumped and turned around at Gray. Then he ran up to him to get right in his face. "That was your fault because you and Lyon decided to freeze the entire waterpark while you were sliding down the slide of love together."

The story Natsu brought up sent chills down Juvia's spine. She flashed back to that "dreadful" moment.

"Oh my darling Gray," she muttered to herself. "What were you doing so close to Lyon like that? Could this be the reason why he has never truly stated his burning desire for me matches mine for him."

Mirajane noticed Juvia's face became as gloomy as the rain she used to always bring with her.

"Hey Juvia you alright?" She asked, being the kind-hearted woman who also happens to have the powers of a demon she is. "You do realize this'll be a great chance for you to get some quality time with Graaayyy?"

Juvia shot up out of her seat. "Juvia is all for this idea!"

"Do you think we'll ever get in trouble for trying to run the fish show?" Pantherlilly asked Gajeel.

"Keep your mouth quiet," Gajeel mumbled back to him. "Only a few people know about that and I ain't gettin yelled at for that stupid blue cat's obsession with fish."

"Aye!" Happy shouted. "Winning the Grand Magic Games took a lot out of me. I could use a nice few days off."

"You did absolutely nothing, cat!" Lucy remarked. "If it's anyone's decision it should be the team of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Laxus, Gajeel, and Juvia. They were the ones who pulled it out in the end for us."

"Now don't you forgot this was a team effort," Makarov stated. "Everybody in the guild contributed to this great achievement. The members of teams A and B, all the people they've trained with over the years, and everybody who came to support the guild. Oh I know, how about we leave the decision to the man who kept our guild from falling apart for the past seven years, our fourth master."

"You know I hate when you call me that," Macao responded. "But after all that's happened, we all deserve a break. I say let's do it."

The members in the guild hall cheered and yelled in celebration.

"Beach resorts are so manly," Elfman stated as he pounded his massive fist on a table.

"Alright then, we'll leave in right away in the morning," the guild's current master said. "But remember, this is for relaxation." He then used his magic to stretch his arm to put his pointer finger right in Natsu's face. "But if anyone steps out of line, there will be punishment. And I mean big-time, punishment."

"Whatever you say gramps, I won't burn a thing," Natsu said as he sat back down in utter fear.

After that the guild, like they need an excuse, celebrated their upcoming vacation with some booze. Once it started to get late, Lucy figured she'd go back home to pack and get some rest. She and Plu walked home by the river and as always the men on the passing boat told her to watch out and don't fall. Once she unlocked her door, again as always, she found a surprise.

"Get out of my place!" She shouted at Natsu, Happy, Gray and Erza.

Natsu and Happy were going through her books, muttering to each other about why anyone would read this stuff. Gray was in his boxers sitting in one of Lucy's chairs using his magic to create a statue made of ice. He claimed Lucy needed to decorate more. Erza was digging through Lucy's drawers.

"Lucy, please tell me you do not plan to bring this pair of underwear on our vacation," Erza inquired as she held a pair next to Lucy's face.

"Would you stop that? Not all of us have a dimension filled with perfect clothing ya know. And Gray, I like my accessories made of material that's not freezing," Lucy had a somewhat playful tone with the first tone, but then she switched to harsh for Natsu and Happy. "And you two, I'm used to seeing you in here by now. But how many times do I have to tell you to not go through my stuff!?"

"Oh come on," Natsu smirked and got close to Lucy. "You love when we come here. You'd be so bored without us."

"Yeah but I might not come home angry for once," she responded.

"Well then, we should be leaving now," Erza pronounced. "I for one have lots of packing to do. And boys," she turned to Gray and Natsu and gave them the classic Erza-staredown. "If you two mess this up, I'll be sure you never experience anything fun as long as you are breathing, got it?"

"Yes… ma'am," Natsu and Gray both said while gulping. They haven't been that afraid since Acnologia.

Erza's temperament immediately switched, "Alright, I cannot wait for this experience to start. So I shall head home."

Lucy walked over to Natsu and Gray, "That's your cue to leave too!" She shouted while pointing to the door."

Natsu, Gray, and Happy shamefully followed Erza out. Natsu then turned his spikey pink head back and smirked at Lucy. Lucy had no idea what he meant by that but she appreciated that she was leaving her place with a smile. She had gotten used to Natsu and Happy popping in at her place and even lets them stay the night sometimes.

The next morning almost every member of Fairy Tail showed up to the guild hall each with two suitcases packed with clothing and items. Erza obviously carried her cart of forty-something suitcases.

"What are we taking there?" Lucy asked.

"The Master called in a favor to one of his old buddies who runs magic-mobile taxi service and they'll take us there," Levy turned and responded.

Hearing what Levy said was enough to make Natsu already feel nauseous. Erza patted him on the back which knocked him on his face. As they started to board the magic-mobiles, Cana realized something.

"Crap! I didn't grab a swimsuit!" She exclaimed.

"Again, do you think she'll ever realize that she basically wears one as it is though?" Wakaba whispered to Macao.

"It's okay Cana, I brought a few extra ones," Wendy offered her guildmate.

"Thanks kid, but I don't think you and me are the same cup size."

Wendy took the statement in the worst way possible and didn't say a word the whole ride to the resort.

"Hey who's riding with pukey over here?" Gray called out while pointing at Natsu. "I for sure ain't doin it."

"Juvia can do it," the blue-haired wizard offered. "I can take of him." Juvia then thought to herself, _"Hopefully my dear will realize I'm doing this out of love for him."_

"Okay, your loss" Gray said as he handed him over to her.

"I can come with you Juvia," Lucy chimed in, which Juvia thought was a threat to her plan. "I've ridden with him plenty of times so it won't bother me anymore."

Juvia was disappointed when Lucy stole her thunder but accepted it as she realized that she could make Lucy care for the motion-sick dragon slayer the whole time.

A few hours later the guild reached their destination. Makarov then immediately switched his attitude to strict leader. He explained that each of the rooms had two beds so everybody needed to find a roommate. He also stated how he didn't want any roommates who would be causing a ruckus, whether it'd be fighting or another specific recreational activity. Also, flying cats did not count as a roommate as the resort provided extra beds for pets.

Mirajane and Lisanna paired up right away as did Freed and Bixlow. Macao and Wakaba was another obvious pair and Makarov decided it was best to let Romeo sleep in that room as well.

"Hey Elfman, you wanna be roommates?" Gray asked as he figured it was best that he and Natsu didn't end up together.

"Sorry Gray, I'm already with the master. He's the manliest man in the guild," Elfman answered, which puzzled Gray.

Juvia saw her opportunity to strike. She walked up to him about to ask if he wanted to room together. Makarov realized that if those two didn't room together, Natsu and Gray would end up together somehow. He decided to pick the lesser of two evils in this situation. He put his arms around both of their shoulders.

"We've got another pair right here," he stated. Gray flinched back and started blushing, while Juvia's eyes became hearts. Now he just needed to put Natsu with anybody not named Erza or Gajeel.

Levy and Lucy agreed to stay together which threw Jet and Droy off from Levy so they ended up with each other.

"Carla, I don't think I'll end up with a roommate," Wendy said sadly. Cana looked over at her and saw her moping around.

"Hey Wendy, I know your underage but I'll gladly be your roommate," Cana told her. "Just don't go stealin any of my booze."

"Yeah that sounds fun," Wendy immediately cheered up. "And trust me, I won't."

Lucy realized almost everybody was paired up except for Natsu, Gajeel, and Erza.

"Hey Erza, who are you rooming with?" Lucy asked her.

"Laxus decided not to come along, he told the master that he would monitor the guild hall's renovations while everybody else had fun, so that gave us an extra room," Erza answered. "That meant I would have my own room. Which is nice because I have a lot of things to unpack."

Lucy thought that was for the best, then she had a moment of despair. _"Uh-oh, Natsu and Gajeel are together. I can just imagine what that'll be like."_

_Lucy's Vision of Natsu & Gajeel as roommates_

_ "Hey you stepped on my side of the room pinky!"_

_ "This area is my side bolt-face!"_

_ The two of them then fight and destroy a third of the resort._

Makarov caught on quickly as well. "How are my two dragon slayers doing today?" he asked Natsu and Gajeel. "Here's an idea, Natsu you room with Lucy, and Gajeel rooms with Levy." He said as he grabbed the four of them and rearranged them to his liking.

"WHAT!?" The four of them shouted in unison.

By the time they asked what's going on the master already scampered off.

"Aw come on Lucy, it's just like back home almost," Natsu injected"

"Aye," Happy added.

"The point of a vacation is to NOT HAVE IT BE LIKE MY HOME WHICH YOU TWO DON'T BELONG AT!" Lucy yelled.

Gajeel crossed his arms and turned his face away from Levy as they stood next to each other. Levy saw what he did and immediately did the same.

After everyone moved in to their rooms, Levy walked into Lucy and Natsu's room.

"Hey Lu, the girls were all gonna go down to the bathhouse, you wanna come?"

"Sure Levy that sounds great," Lucy answered. She was glad she had an excuse to leave the room because the unpacking with Natsu was fairly quiet and frankly awkward.

Levy and Lucy met Mirajane, Lisanna, and Juvia by the doors of the bathhouse. They walked in and saw Erza already sulking in the hot tub. After a few minutes Cana and Wendy showed up.

"Wow Cana that top looks a little tight," Mirajane stated.

"It's actually Wendy's," she responded. "But after loosening it as much as possible and having your brother using his "manly traits" to stretch it out it's not as tight as you thought it'd be."

"Wait so Elf tried it on?" Lisanna asked. Everybody then pictured the mammoth of a man in the tight bikini top.

"No, he just tried pulling it apart for a few minutes which really stretched it out," Wendy clarified.

"But now that I don't have to walk around the resort anymore I'm takin this puppy off," Cana announced after she jumped in the water. "So Lucy, how's it gonna be rooming with Natsu. Are you guys gonna take advantage of the situation?"

Lucy started to blush, "What? No, Cana we wouldn't. I mean we haven't ever... Come on. We're not. I mean."

"Oh yeah that's believable," Cana responded with a sarcastic tone. She then jumped across the hot tub onto Lucy and grabbed her breasts. "I bet he grabs you like this, then you guys do this."

In an extremely inappropriate display Cana turned Lucy around, bent her over, and pretended to do her from behind, rubbing her hips all over Lucy's rear-end to imitate a vulgar act.

"Oh yeah," Cana started to use her sensual voice as she pretended to be Natsu nailing Lucy from the back. "_I've got a fire in my belly. Yes Lucy._"

"Is it just me or is Cana enjoying this too much?" Mirajane said to Levy and Lisanna.

"That's quite enough Cana," Erza said.

"Alright alright," Cana said as she smacked Lucy's ass to finish the job. "But seriously, have you and Natsu ever-"

Lucy cut her off right there, "No we have not."

"I see, so you're in the same boat as your pink-haired celestial spirit?" Erza inquired.

"Well, with what Virgo says about punishment you can never be too sure," Lucy added.

"I remember my first time," Cana said as she leaned back in the bubbling water. "I've only had like two or three hook-ups since then. But my first will probably always be my best."

"Who was it with?" Levy asked her.

Cana exhaled and said in a sensual tone, "Gray. Fullbuster."

Juvia then added her first words of the conversation, "How dare you!" She yelled out as she started to manipulate the steamy waters of the tub.

"Wait Juvia this was like two years ago, well technically 9," Cana stated before Juvia unleashed her wrath. "It was way before you joined the guild. We were teenagers who were always half-naked around each other, it just kinda happened."

"Fine then, I'll allow it," Juvia calmed down. "But don't ever try it again, or else."

"Got it Juvia," Cana responded. "… But oh man was it good."

Juvia's face steamed and Levy and Lisanna had to hold her back.

"While we're on this topic, I too, have slept with Gray," Erza intervened.

Everybody except Cana was shocked and Juvia's rage allowed her to escape from Levy and Lisanna.

"Juvia before you overreact, hear me out," Erza stated. "It happened when we on that job together."

_Erza's Flashback_

_ After we finished the job Gray and I found a hotel to stay in, unfortunately the only room available had one bed. I just hopped out of the shower. I'm to blame for this as I walked out in only a towel._

Erza turned her back towards Gray and began to dry off. Her crimson hair was shining like a ruby as it flowed down her back. Gray began glancing further down and noticed how smooth her skin was. Her legs were heavenly in shape and texture.

"Are you enjoying the show," Erza said in her seductive voice as she turned toward him.

"What are you trying to do here?" Gray asked, sounding more intrigued than confused.

"I see, nudity isn't a big occurrence to you. Maybe this'll help you figure out."

The queen of the fairies grabbed Gray by the shoulders and locked her lips onto his. At first he was really surprised, but then closed his eyes and went along with it. Gray then realized Erza was dropping hints to him the whole job about it, and she noticed when he was staring at her in her sleep. The two of them then crawled under the bedsheets.

Gray and Erza passionately went at it for about two hours until they both finished. The rest of the night was spent with their backs facing each other.

_He didn't say a word after we were done._

"You're thinking about Juvia aren't you," Erza asked while the two of the looked into opposite directions on the same bed. "You realize that you feel the same way she does right?"

"I don't think I feel the same way as she does," Gray answered. "But I feel something. You act like this doesn't even bother you."

"I just figured that I acquired what I wanted before it would be truly deviant. Juvia's a great girl and I don't want to hurt her. So I'm doing this before you two are official."

Gray didn't respond but Erza knew this one-night stand would benefit the both of them. She then thought to herself, "_I can't get my mind off of somebody either._"

Back in the present, Juvia cooled off and apologized to Erza and Cana. She realized that she could take it as a compliment that so many ladies want Gray, since it happened in the past she's okay with it.

"Wait a minute," Lucy stated. "So those two can sleep with Gray but if I even look at him you try to kill me, Juvia?"

"Those two aren't looking to steal him away from Juvia," she answered.

"So back to you Lucy," Cana pronounced, "You haven't even done it with Gray? Me and Macao placed a bet that that was a sure thing."

"First of all I don't need you gambling on my personal life. And second, who in this room besides me hasn't been with Gray?" She questioned.

Lisanna, Mirajane, Wendy, and Levy raised their hands.

"Wait Juvia so you and Gray have?" Mirajane asked her. "Then why aren't you guys officially dating."

"I show up at his house sometimes," Juvia started off. "And he always lets me in. It's only happened seven times though. Gray always tells me I'm the best he's ever had. So I guess he likes Juvia more than you two." She then pointed to Erza and Cana.

Cana shrugged and lifted her arms as if to say "what can you do?"

"But he always ends it with this doesn't change anything," Juvia explained. "But after seven times Juvia thinks it changes a little."

"Mirajane, how about you?" Levy asked her.

"To be honest I haven't ever," she giggled. "I guess it's kind of ironic that Fairy Tail's centerfold and the "She-Devil" is still a virgin. Although I've always found Natsu to be really cute. But I never could do that because of my baby sis."

She patted Lisanna on the head.

"Miraaa," Lisanna exasperated.

"Oh yeah Lisanna, I forgot you and Natsu were the hot little couple," Cana said.

"Yeah, remember when we were Happy's parents?" Lisanna asked which caused all of the girls to laugh.

"Honestly, Natsu as a parental figure kind of frightens me," Erza stated. "I feel his child could be twice as destructive as he is."

"Speaking of destructive guys," Mirajane said. "Levy how's Gajeel?"

"Gajeel and I are not a thing, okay?" She said defensively. "Sure we get put in situations together a lot, but I could never date him."

"Oh come on Levy," Lucy said as she put her arm around Levy. "You're the first person he's ever said something nice to."

"Yeah and it was "Hey Levy you're not that horrible of a wizard."" She responded. "All I know is these next few days won't be ideal. I'll probably talk to Pantherlilly more than I talk to Gajeel. I just hope he's not one of those guys who walks around his room wearing only his boxers."

Then all of the girls suddenly realized one thing, they were talking about hook-ups and men in front of a 12-year-old.

"Wendy we're really sorry about all this horrible talk," Lucy apologized.

"Hey now, she could use this information when she and Romeo start to go out," Erza implied. "He's gotten to be quite the looker has he not?"

"It's okay guys I don't mind," Wendy assured them. "I've heard Macao and Wakaba say worse things around the guild hall. And to be honest Erza I've never thought about him like that."

"You'll learn kid," Cana said as she put Wendy's stretched out bikini top back on. "Just try not to get involved with Gray. Otherwise you'll be wanting more and Juvia's gonna hunt you down."

Juvia once again became enraged. "Cana I swear if you make one more crack about hooking up with my darling Gray I will bury you in this hot tub forever!"


	2. The New Battle of Fairy Tail

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Fairy Tail.**

After the girls finished their little gossip session they left the bath house and headed back to their rooms. The guild had a dinner party lined up for the night so they all went to change. Lucy figured since she was alone her room she could come up with her outfit for the night.

"So I could wear this elegant-looking dress, but then I know Erza will wear something that looks even better," she said to herself while holding a sleek red gown. "Or I could wear this one to show off the girls a little, but then everybody will comment on me looking inappropriate. I might as well strip down right now though."

In her all of her time at Fairy Tail, she never heard a sound that terrified her more than that moment.

"Hey Lucy could you keep it down I'm tryin to sleep the motion-sickness off," Natsu said groggily as he awoke.

"NATSU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Lucy screamed as she frantically hurried to cover herself.

"What do you mean?! This is my room I was just takin a nap!" He answered back while shuddering. Lucy responded with a slap to his face.

"AT LEAST TRY TO COVER YOUR EYES!"

The dragon-slayer for once didn't respond to violence with more violence and scurried into the bathroom. Lucy stood in the same place for five minutes trying to process what happened.

"_At least Levy can't have it any worse than I do_," she thought.

In Levy's and Gajeel's room, Pantherlilly acted as the peacekeeper.

"Why is there scrap metal all over the floor?!" Levy questioned Gajeel.

"Sometimes I'm a messy eater!" Gajeel harshly stated back "And who are you to complain about a mess you got your books everywhere!"

"They're not everywhere they're all on my bed which is on my side of the room! Your iron stretches across your side, onto mine, which is against the roommate code!"

"There ain't no goddamn roommate code! If there was it'd have a height requirement, small stuff!"

"Now guys, let's try to be rational about this," Pantherlilly politely said, trying to keep the two of them calm. "We have to room together for seven nights and we cannot be fighting during this time or else it'll be really unpleasant for all of us."

"Stay out of this Lilly," Levy told him.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO MY CAT LIKE THAT!" Gajeel yelled as if Levy tried to defile his grandmother's grave.

Moving to the next room in the hall, Juvia and Gray are seeing eye-to-eye, but maybe too much. Juvia's face was literally inches from Gray's.

"Juvia, you gotta learn personal space if this is gonna work," Gray stated. "I'm just sayin sometimes I don't like you right in my face."

"Yes, of course my love," Juvia answered with complete compliance as she backed off. "Is there anything else I can do for you, darling?"

"No, you're fine," Gray said as he lied in his bed. After about two minutes Juvia's head popped by the side of his bed. "You're doing it again."

"I'm so sorry dear, it won't happen again. Please don't be ashamed of me," she begged.

In Wendy's and Cana's room, Cana was giving her lessons on how to be a "lady."

"Alright, first you gotta know your limits," Cana stated. "What's the biggest amount of booze you've ever put down?"

"Well, when we went to the beach that one time, me, Lucy, Juvia, Levy, and Erza drank together, and I ended up on the floor with the room spinning," Wendy shyly answered.

"That's fine that you're a lightweight, the strongest woman in Fairy Tail is too. But don't tell Erza I said that. Second, you gotta know how to use em and lose em with men. Get what you want then get out."

"I don't know if I'm cut out for that."

"You'll learn. I was a lot like you as a kid ya know? Afraid to let people down. Eventually you'll figure out that you can't give everyone what they want. Say, where's the little white cat of yours?

"Oh Carla? She went with Happy to some scuba diving thing."

Carla ended up trying to pull Happy out between two pieces of coral because Happy saw a fish he wanted to eat. Back to the hotel, Mirajane and Lisanna were trying out clothes to wear for the night.

"How's this look?" Lisanna asked as she came out in a yellow sundress.

"You're so beautiful Lisanna," Mirajane answered, teary-eyed. "I just can't believe how much you grew in those three years while you were gone." She then immediately perked up and said, "But you're gonna have to look way cuter if you're gonna take Natsu back from Lucy."

"Miraaaa, there was never anything going on between me and Natsu."

"You two were sooo cute as little kids, but Lucy and Natsu are really cute now. If you go out with Natsu then Lucy can go out with Gray. *Gasp* But then I'm leaving out poor Juiva. She'll be devastated. So Lucy will have to be with Loke, but he's a celestial spirit so they'll be star-crossed lovers."

Mirajane kept going on with her matchmaking and nearly twisted her brain into a pretzel.

"Mira you're going to give yourself a brain hemorrhage if you keep this up," her younger sister giggled.

Later that night the guild arrived in the dining hall where they were treated to a very exquisite feast. The first ones there were Makarov and the Strauss siblings to help set up. Natsu and Lucy walked in together both dressed up which made Mirajane's heart soar. Natsu was wearing a black tux with a red undershirt and orange tie while Lucy was wearing a black and white dress which showed off her legendary cleavage. Macao, Wakaba, Warren, Max, Bixlow, and Freed came in next.

Cana and Wendy showed up both looking well. Wendy was dolled up wearing a pink dress and Cana wore a shoulderless, purple one which matched her eyes.

"What do you think guys? Isn't she adorable" Cana bragged about Wendy's appearance. "I'm a great mom aren't I?"

"Somebody's compensating for daddy issues," Macao whispered to Wakaba.

"I usually let you guys get away with sayin crap about me but this time that's not gonna happen!" Cana's pride immediately turned to anger.

A few others followed them in. Gray then arrived wearing a silver tux and Juvia on his arm. Even after the five times he begged her to let go on the walk from their room to the dining hall. Juvia also looked sharp in a light blue dress and with her flowing, deep-sea colored hair down. Speaking of blue-haired beauties, Levy was the next to appear, but her roommate was nowhere to be found.

"Hey Levy where's Gajeel?" Lucy asked her.

"Heck if I know, I don't even care if he comes," she answered coldly.

"_Woah, he must've done something really bad to piss off Levy. She could never be mad at anyone,_" Lucy thought.

"Hey Levy, you doing alright?" Jet and Droy asked in unison.

"I'm fine guys."

The spotlight was immediately stolen by the one and only queen of the fairies, Titania. She wore a figure-hugging, golden dress with scarlet stripes that were the color of her hair. Men and women stared as she entered the room. Evergreen's face started to steam.

The men sat on one side of the table and the women on the other. Erza then leaned over to Lucy to tell her the plan for the remainder for the night.

"Remember those pirates that adore me? Well before we left for this resort they provided me with plenty of alcohol. And Mirajane found a room we can rent out so we're going to have a little party of our own."

"Erza that sounds like a lot of fun, but that also sounds like a recipe for disaster."

"It shall all work out quite well. We'll have a sober man to keep us out of trouble."

"What poor fool agreed to that gig?"

"Natsu," Erza answered which made Lucy grimace.

"Of all people to keep us in line you pick the most destructive?!"

"That's why we chose him, if he's keeping us in line he can't destroy anything. And if he doesn't agree, I'll make him."

"Well I don't think he'll be able to refuse that," Lucy stated. "Hey Cana are you gonna be coming with us?"

"Nah, I promised Wendy I would hang out with her tonight," she responded.

"Whaaaat? Cana Alberona, Fairy Tail's heaviest drinker is turning down alcohol?" Mirajane asked with tremendous amounts of shock.

"You lightweights couldn't keep up with me anyway," she grinned.

"A real man never lets alcohol get the best of him," Elfman proudly said.

"Elfman, I've been in your body and you can maybe drink a tenth of what I can."

After the formal dinner some of the members went to a much less formal event. As Natsu stood outside the door on patrol.

"Ah man, why do I have to stand out here and be the barmaid while everybody else gets to have fun?" He asked dejectedly.

"Probably so you don't destroy anything," Happy responded.

"Hey flame-brain," Gray said as he opened the door to the party room. "Get more stuff."

"This gig is bad enough, I don't need you callin me names ice-princess!"

"NATSUUUU!" Erza yelled from the room.

"Coming right up Erza!" the salamander conformed. He then sprinted to get the gang more booze. While Natsu was out a guest arrived at the party.

"Gajeel! It's so good to see you!" Levy yelled in excitement, entirely forgetting their earlier quarrel. It was well-known that Levy is an extremely happy drunk. "Come in and have fun with us."

Levy wasn't the only one being affected by alcohol. Juvia was extremely emotional (way more than usual) over Gray because Gray wasn't paying enough attention to her. Lucy became quite affectionate and kept asking Gray to do body shots with her which mad Juvia cry even more. While Gray was completely oblivious to everything as his only concern was wondering where his clothes went. Erza's temper became that of her last name as she was furious at nearly everything.

"You need stop saying the word man!" Erza shouted at Elfman. "It reminds me of that horrendous Ichiya."

Everyone in the room faintly heard the Blue Pegasus mage say "Maaan."

"As a real a man I have a right to say whatever I want!" Elfman responded.

"You dare defy me!" Erza yelled as she requipped into her Lightning Empress Armor and held the blade to Elfman's throat. That immediately made him back down.

However, the person who was most affected by the alcohol was the person in the room who usually served it. The She-Devil hath returned.

"Hey Erza, you got more thunder in your thighs than in your spear," Mirajane remarked.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me cake-lover."

"Girls, please calm down," Juvia cried as she grabbed onto Mirajane.

"Back off rain lady," Mirajane said as she swatted her guildmate to the ground. "Oh yeah, the She-Devil is back!"

Natsu then kicked the door open to see two S-Class mages about to duke it out. He realized of all the things to go wrong, this may be the worst thing.

"Natsuuu," Happy said. "You're gonna be in so much trouble."

"What you mean me? You're helpin me too," Natsu stated. He then put on a devilish grin. "I've got a plan."

He started to whisper in Happy's ear. Happy's eyes became big as he heard what might be Natsu's greatest plan ever. He then yelled "Aye!" and left the room, leaving Natsu to keep Mirajane and Erza from killing each other. The white-haired mage then let out a scream and transformed into her Satan Soul form. Everyone in the room ceased their fun and sat in fear as she knocked Natsu to the side.

Just then, a savior arrived. The door was kicked open and a familiar voice scolded the intoxicated wizards.

"Alright you goddamn lightweights," Cana shouted in a burst of glory. "Happy here told me you guys think you're big drinkers now. Well you all need to settle down."

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Erza angrily inquired.

"Alright, Scarlet. Take a pull of this," Cana boldly suggested as she held up a bottle that had XXX and a skull with crossbones on it.

The proud warrior took more than a pull, which ended up being her downfall. She fell to her knees and passed out.

"Told ya she's a lightweight."

"I'm a genius," Natsu snickered to himself, sitting in the corner. "I knew if Cana came everyone would drink too much and pass out really quick."

"Mhhmmmm, Natsu you're so smart," Lucy said as she rubbed against him.

"Gaahhh! What are you doing," he said as he stood up to get away.

"Come on Salamander, you've already seen me naked. You should be able to handle this. Now watch the show with me."

The "show" Lucy was reffering too, was a drinking contest. Cana challenged the remaining partygoers to see how long they could last. Lisanna, Levy, Jet, Droy, and Erza were already down. So that left Gray, Gajeel, Elfman, Juvia, and Mirajane as the challengers to Cana's title.

"Wait, this isn't fair," Elfman stated. "If you were a real man you would've started at the same time we did."

"You seriously think this'll be my first sip of alcohol for the day?" Cana responded.

"_Oh man, I'm screwed. I can't get to the point where I puke, that's so not manly,_" the large man thought. "Ah, I'm gonna back out of this one. As a real man I'm not gonna let alcohol get the best of me."

Elfman shamefully walked back to his room. The five remaining in the game gathered around a table. Natsu and Happy took the role as commentators for this battle royale while Lucy did whatever she could to be as close to Natsu as possible.

"On one side of the table, you've got the Iron Dragon Slayer with an iron stomach, Blacksteel Gajeel!" Happy announced.

"Sitting to his right is another converted Phantom. The blue-haired beauty who's water body can take in some non-water elements pretty well, Juvia of the Deep Sea!" Natsu proclaimed. In a role-reversal Lucy was extremely offended about someone giving attention to Juvia.

"Then to her right is the wizard who likes his magic cold and his beer colder, Gray Fullbuster!" Happy yelled.

"How come I don't get a cool nickname?" Gray asked.

"It's because your name already sounds like a dumb nickname ice-boy," Natsu answered. "Sitting next to him is our current champion of the Drinking Battle of Fairy Tail, Cana the Tank!"

"And finally, we have our fiercest contender. Not only can she serve it, she can handle it too, Mira the She-Devil! Let's begin!"

Lucy, Natsu, and Happy watched from the sideline while Cana explained the rules. They would spin a bottle at the center of the table, then whoever it pointed to would choose the drink for the round. A winner is decided when only one remains not lying on the floor. The first spin went to Juvia who chose a shot of vodka. Next was Gajeel, who decided that they all drank whiskey.

"This is too boring, how about we make it more interesting?" Gray suggested. "After every round the players have to remove an article of clothing."

"Okay so you wanna be full-on naked after this round then?" Cana remarked.

"_If Levy knows I was playin a strip game I'll never hear the end of it,_" Gajeel thought. His decision was to fall, making him the first casualty.

"And Blacksteel goes down!" Natsu exclaimed. "Who will be the next victim?"

"You can make me a victim of whatever you like," Lucy said as she nudged him. His face turned as red as Erza's hair.

Mirajane was the next to decide, who picked a harsh tequila.

"I'm just getting warmed up," she bragged. "I'll beat anybody in anything."

She removed her heels, Juvia removed her gloves, and Cana removed the tie in her hair. Gray only had one thing on so you can guess what he took off.

"At least we've all seen Gray naked before," Happy stated.

"Well I like what I see," Mirajane added. That comment pushed Juvia over the edge. She broke down into tears.

"_How can I compete with a pin-up model?_" She sadly thought. "_Juvia cannot give up. Once I defeat this demon my sweet prince will realize Juvia is the superior woman._"

"Should I start stripping too?" Lucy asked as she started to lift off the shoulder-straps of her dress. Natsu and Happy begged her to stop.

After a few more rounds Juvia, Cana, and Mirajane were in their undergarments. Juvia was dressed in blue lingerie which showed where she thought the night was going. Gray, being overwhelmed by the women and alcohol, passed out onto the ground. Juvia again started sobbing.

A couple of rounds later, Natsu and Happy were both asleep as it was 2 a.m. Lucy decided to lie down next to Natsu. The three remaining contestants were completely in the nude. Mirajane was almost to the point of defeat, but Cana and Juvia remained strong.

"_How is Juvia lasting this long?_" Cana wondered. "_Mira's almost done and even I'm feeling like it's quittin time._"

"I bet you're asking yourself how I am going shot-for-shot with you," Juvia stated. "My water body allows me to filter out alcohol extremely fast if I desire it too. You have no chance of out-drinking Juvia. Drip Drip Drop."

Cana was stunned. How could she not retain her title? And the last time she lost to someone in a drinking contest a pervert stole her bra. She had no choice but to resort to dirty tactics. She loved Juvia ever since she first joined the guild, but now she was her enemy. She came up with an ingenious plan to ensure victory.

"Hey Juvia, so you and Gray hook up often now?" She asked.

"Yes, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"I see," Cana then placed her hand on Juvia's bare breast, looked her right in the eyes, and used her seductive voice. *Careless Whisper saxophone plays in the background* "_Well I find you so attractive. I was wondering, have you ever thought about adding another person in to spice things up. Because I would be so down for that. I can be a very, naughty girl. You and Gray could punish me all you like._"

Juvia's head exploded. At first she didn't like it. But then she thought Gray wouldn't be cheating on her because she's there. Also, Cana was looking at her with such passion that it rivaled the way she looked at Gray. Her brain overloaded and she collapsed, leaving Cana the victor.

"You gotta know how to charm the girls too," she said as she went back to her room. She walked back in on Wendy sleeping and thought about how she's such a caring young woman with an extremely bright future. Wendy's guardian left her when she was such a young age, since Cana was in a similar situation she decided that she would never let Wendy feel like she doesn't have a parental figure.

Back in the party-room, Lucy woke up from her nap, still inebriated.

"Natsu wake up," she prodded at him until he started to move.

"What's going on?"

"I'm too drunk to walk back to our room alone, I need a strong man to guide me."

"I'm a real man," Natsu said half-asleep. He rubbed his eyes and awoke to Lucy's chest right in his face. He jumped away from her and tried to find Happy.

"He's fine," Lucy said as she grabbed his arm. "Let's go."

Natsu carried his drunken guildmate on his back to their room. He dropped Lucy onto her bed, but she grabbed the boy as she fell down. He was on top of her while she was lying on her back, staring into his eyes. The celestial wizard put a hand on his cheek.

"Just do it already," she said. While Natsu tried to figure out what she meant, she was the one who made the move as she put her other hand on his cheek, closed her eyes, and pulled her lips onto his.

**That's the end of chapter 2, but is it the end of this wild first night on vacation? In the next chapter you'll find out, and you'll hear what makes a real man. Also, another popular guild comes to the resort. *Hint* Erza's gonna be really excited once she finds out. Review this and send me a request of something crazy you wanna see happen.**


	3. A Challenger Approaches

**Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Fairy Tail. If I did Juvia and the Strauss siblings would get more meaningful fights.**

Lucy woke up to a beautiful sunrise shining on her golden hair. She awoke to a shocking development as well. Natsu's body was right behind hers and his arm was draped across her body.

"_HOW'D WE END UP BACK IN THE ROOM?! WHY ARE NATSU AND I SPOONING?! AND WHY AM I IN MY BRA AND UNDERWEAR?!_" Lucy internally screamed.

She jumped out of bed which woke up her teammate. Natsu rubbed his eyes and seemed quite calm about the situation.

"Hey you're awake. How ya feelin?"

"How am I feeling?! What happened last night?!"

"Oh, you were really drunk and wanted to go back to the room. So I carried you back here."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why we were spooning!"

"Well, you tried kissin me and I told you that it shouldn't happen because you're drunk and it'd be wrong," Natsu explained. "So I tried goin to my bed but I was worried that you would puke so I decided to sleep in your bed to keep an eye on you. I asked you if you were alright then you pulled me onto you and said now I am. And that's the whole story."

"You promise that's what happened, you didn't try to pull anything?!"

"Lucy I just wanted to make sure you were safe. I would never try to do anything wrong while you're not yourself."

"Wow, thanks Natsu," Lucy said as she blushed. "I really appreciate it."

"We're teammates, I'll make sure you're safe even if we're not on a job," Natsu smiled at her.

Lucy decided to take a shower to get rid of the smell of booze. She thought about how angry and disturbed she was to start the morning, but she should've known that a guy like Natsu would never try to get with her while she was drunk. She was smiling for probably the next six hours of the day.

Back at the party-room, all of the members who slept there had odd mornings as well. Lisanna was face-down in the corner. Her older sister was completely naked lying next to Gray, it seemed as if she was lying on Gray at some point in the night but Juvia pushed her off. Levy and Gajeel were tangled up on one side of the room. Erza for some odd reason, woke up, requipped into her adamantine armor, then fell back asleep when the sun rose.

"Get up you drunken fools!" The guildmaster shouted. "I can't believe you idiots all blacked out in here!"

"Gramps could you keep your voice down?" Gray asked while his head was throbbing as he sat up with two naked women lying next to him. He started to panic, then he realized he was naked too which made him panic even more.

"Hmph, hopefully Wendy knows a healing spell for hangovers," Makarov stated. "Because we're all going to the beach today!"

"Yayyy," they all shouted without enthusiasm.

"Hey where's Jet and Droy?" Levy asked as she awoke on top of Gajeel which made her flinch.

"They saw you were cuddling with Gajeel so they left," Mirajane giggled.

"Would you like to put on some clothes you harlot?" Juvia asked the S-Class mage.

"I could ask you the same thing ya know."

Later that morning the guild gathered in the lobby to meet before they went to the beach.

"Maky," A deep but still feminine voice said. "What are you cuties doing here?"

It was none other than the guildmaster of the famed Blue Pegasus guild, Bob. He was surrounded by the well-dressed young men and women of his guild.

"Hello there Bob," Makarov answered. "We decided that after all the stress of the Grand Magic Games we'd use the reward money to go on a vacation."

"That's so generous of you, treating your handsome wizards to a nice get-away. The Blue Pegasus guild comes here every year so it's nice to see some familiar faces."

Ichiya and the rest of The Trimens immediately began making their moves.

"Erza my honey, I could tell your guild was also here because I detected your lovely parfum," Ichiya announced as the other three echoed parfum behind him. Erza shuddered in fear.

"Hello, Ichiya," Erza said while choking back. She decided to be as pleasant as possible to the short wizard.

"Blue Pegasus is here?" Cana asked with excitement. "That means Hibki's around."

"Jeez Cana, you're a little excited," Lucy poked at her.

"I mean I just wanna say hi and all," she said with her eyes closed and shrugging her shoulders. "I haven't talked to him since the Magic Power Finder event."

"Come on Hibiki, let's go to the sauna," the current Miss Fiore, Jenny Realight suggested as she dragged the Archive-using wizard by his tie. Cana started to steam like said sauna when she saw that.

"You wanna him away from Jenny?" Mirajane asked her.

"You got it sister."

"I can help with that."

"Hello Nichiya, it's been a while," Pantherlilly said to his fellow Edolas-native.

"Meow, it has my brother. I see you've also found a partner who is quite strong. I feel our pairs would have an interesting battle."

Pantherlilly and Gajeel were both confused at the statement. Did Nichiya really just say that he and Ichiya could take them on and have it last longer than 10 seconds? After Nichiya walked away Gajeel had some choice words.

"I'd wipe the floor with that little troll. And your sword could destroy his mini-me."

"Now Gajeel, I know you're offended. But I feel as if we'll have a chance to encounter them as warriors before the week ends."

After the two guilds finished conversing Fairy Tail headed to the beach. Some of the members started to play a nice game of volleyball. That ended up being a Gray vs Natsu spike-off. Carla and Pantherlilly took the responsibility of keeping Happy alive as he hunted for fish in the ocean.

After a peaceful hour of beach fun, the Blue Pegasus guild arrived. At first the interactions between the guilds were without drama and well-meaning, until Cana and Mirajane came up with a plan to get Jenny away from Hibiki.

"Jenny is this really necessary?" Hibiki asked about the crowd of men standing near them as the two were sunbathing.

"Come on, just use the best of the situation," she answered. "I need a drink, which one of you guys are gonna get it for me?"

About twenty men ran over to the bar to try to please the supermodel. Then Cana's and Mirajane's plan went into action.

"Oh boooyyys," Mirajane said. She was lying on a towel with her bikini strap undone. "I need somebody with strong hands to rub this tanning oil on my back."

Jenny's followers swiftly went over to the other supermodel on the beach.

"I won't be outdone by that little devil again. Hey guys, I'm gonna go into the water. Who wants to see me all wet?" Jenny's tactic brought back her following.

Mira decided it was time to bring out the big guns. She and Lisanna hit a beach ball back and forth between each other. They were playing in the shallow water so every time they bounced their bodies were slightly splashed.

"Hey, come watch me and my eager younger sister," Mirajane announced. The crowd of men immediately went to see the two legendary Strauss sisters giggle and play. Jenny became infuriated and headed up to her room. Mirajane and Lisanna winked at Cana, who took Jenny's unoccupied seat.

"Hey you, how's it goin?" She asked the Blue Pegasus mage.

"Cana, it's been a while. How are you and Bacchus?" Hibiki's question stunned Cana.

"_There are rumors goin around that I'm with that drunk and ugly idiot?! I can't have Wendy thinking I'm associated with a loser, I'm a role-model now. I guess now's as good of chance as any to smash those rumors._" Cana thought. "No, absolutely nothing is happening with us. I haven't seen him in forever. But I see you right now." "_Smooth Cana_." "So what's goin on with you and Jenny?"

"She's the friend I go to when I want to get away from The Trimens. I love Eve and Ren like brothers and Ichiya's been a great role model, but sometimes they're too much."

"I feel ya," Cana said as she took a drink from a barrel.

Meanwhile, Natsu and Gray were still arguing about their volleyball game.

"That kill was clearly in!" Gray confidently stated.

"Yeah, in the next city," Natsu commented. "That's our point!"

Bixlow tried to hold Natsu back, while Freed held back Gray. Ren and Eve then approached their game.

"Volleyball huh?" Eve asked as he picked up their ball. "How about you guys play a game versus me and Ren."

"I'm not interested in volleyball," Ren said, trying to sound distant. "But I will face you guys."

Bixlow and Freed decided they didn't want to get involved with the inter-guild conflict and decided to have Natsu and Gray be the Fairy Tail team. Eve and Ren controlled the game right away as they each played with a role and did it well. Eve played the back as Ren played near the net. Natsu and Gray clearly did not play with chemistry.

"I said I got it you idiot!" Gray yelled at his teammate.

"I was already underneath the ball!" Natsu shouted back.

"How do these hotheads ever get a job done together?" Bixlow asked Freed on the sidelines.

"Indeed, it's strange how in battle the pair are synchronized and can defeat most foes they encounter," Freed agreed. "However this current outcome is not surprising to me."

Gray and Natsu fell in the first set 21-6.

"Why can't we just fight these guys?!" Natsu questioned loudly.

"You can't solve everything by punching and burning ya pyro!" Gray scolded.

"Well beach volleyball isn't gonna solve anything either, ice boy!"

"How about we place a fun little wager on this match," Eve smiled. "Best two out of three, and loser has to run into the ocean naked."

"What's up with you Blue Pegasus guys and bets involving nudity?" Gray asked.

"Blue Pegasus is the best-dressed guild in Fiore," Ren stated. "We believe that how you dress reflects how professional you are. And wearing little-to-nothing or nothing symbolizes amateurism."

For some reason, Ren's comments really struck a nerve in Gray. He agreed to the bet, grabbed Natsu, and said that they were gonna do whatever it takes to beat these posers. In the next set Natsu and Gray played together much better, building a 20-15 lead. For the match point Gray set Natsu up for a perfect kill to seal the game.

"Fire Dragon Iron Fist!" He shouted as he pounded the ball into the sand.

Ren was upset that Natsu and Gray scored using magic, however Eve didn't mind.

"We'll let that one slide, but now we're gonna play this one with no limitations on magic," he said.

The four mages did whatever they could to pull out a victory. Ren used his air magic to send one of his spikes from the left side of the court to the right side. Gray responded by using his maker magic to reach all the way across the court and keep the ball from hitting the sand. Natsu then packed some heat behind a spike, but Eve responded by using his snow magic to slow the ball to almost a stand-still.

The two pairs of wizards made a simple beach volleyball game much more exhausting on their magic energies than needed. They were all panting when the score reached 24-24. The next point would decide the match. Natsu served it to Eve and Ren. The former played the ball just right to set up his partner perfectly. Ren then surrounded the ball with his air magic, giving him complete control of the ball. Once Ren hit the ball to their side, Gray froze the air around the ball.

"Natsu, melt the ice!" Gray told his partner.

"Got it," Natsu said as he hit the ball with his fiery fist to his partner.

"Ice-Make Hammer!" Gray announced as he smacked the ball with his massive weapon of ice. Eve and Ren tried to get the ball with their magic, but it was traveling too fast. It struck the sand with such force that the impact knocked the two of them on their rears.

The members of Fairy Tail watching cheered as Natsu and Gray high-fived over their victory.

"Well, the water is lookin great right now," Gray said to the losers of the bet.

"I'm not gonna do it," Ren turned his nose away from Gray and Natsu.

However Eve was much less difficult about it and was already running into the ocean in the nude. Ren saw his guildmate and figured he'd go along with it as well. Hibiki covered his face with his hand in shame when he saw his two comrades streaking into the ocean. Cana put her hand his shoulder and offered to make it up to him for Fairy Tail embarrassing his team. Speaking of The Trimens, Ichiya was hard at work as well.

"You know Erza," he said in his thick, rich voice. "Anytime I see you you're wearing a different one of your armors, but I'm always able to recognize your beautiful parfum."

Erza responded by punting her stalker. You could faintly hear him yell "Maaan" as he flew toward the ocean.

"If he was a real man, he'd learn that you don't hit on Erza," Elfman stated.

"I think that makes him more of a man," Gajeel stated. "He's one of the few people who isn't afraid of her."

"She's actually afraid of him," Levy added. "So technically he's the manliest one of all."

Gajeel, Elfman, Jet and Droy were all let down by that statement. Gajeel then vowed by the end of the week he was gonna fight and beat down Ichiya. Meanwhile Makarov and Master Bob met at the bar.

"So how's your health," Bob asked. "I see you haven't had any problems lately."

"Let me tell you old pal, with these kids I'm inches away from cardiac arrest every day," Makarov answered. "But what ages me also keeps me young."

"And I see that your younger generation is almost all grown up. Cana, Gray, Erza, Natsu, and the Strauss siblings have developed pretty well haven't they? They're all such good-looking wizards now."

"I can't believe we had that many powerful kid wizards at one point. I guess they needed Fairy Tail as much as Fairy Tail needed them. All of them grew up with so many hardships in their young lives. They all lost loved ones at such young ages, I can't imagine how different their lives would be if they hadn't come here…" Makarov's serious tone then turned into a childish one, "But Mira really is quite the looker isn't she?"

"I'd prefer Gray and Natsu but she's definitely a darling too. My Jenny sees her as some real competition. Along with Cana, Lucy, Erza, and Juvia, she lost a lot of competition for seven years."

Checking back in with Jenny, she was in rooming planning a retaliation against her rival. She couldn't have Mirajane keep showing her up. She tried coming up with one of Mira's weaknesses, but couldn't think of any. Until she realized that maybe Mira wasn't the one she could go after.

Makarov then brought everybody together in the guild for a meeting. He explained how Blue Pegasus invited their guild to a party in the Blue Pegasus Private Resort. Cana seemed happy about that. The master gave the classic dress nice, get along, don't burn the building down speech.

"Man, why do we have to keep goin to these stupid, fancy things," Natsu complained.

"Quiet Natsu, some of us enjoy a high-class gathering," Lucy said sternly. "It's a chance to socialize in a formal environment while everyone looks good."

"I don't mind dressin up once in a while," Gray stated.

"You'll just end up dressing down after five minutes!" Lucy scolded.

"_Another chance to impress my love. I know that once Gray sees the lovely gown I shall wear tonight he will surely fall madly in love with me,_" Juvia fantasized.

Everybody headed back to their rooms to once again get ready for a fine-dining experience. Lucy had a special request for Natsu.

"Can you make sure I don't drink too much again tonight," she pleaded. "I'm still embarrassed about what happened last night."

"You're fine Lucy, I'm the only one who knows about it. You've seen me do tons of embarassin stuff so we're even."

"Okay, thanks Natsu," Lucy was warmed by Natsu's reassuring answer but she still felt guilty about what she tried to do to him. "Now I'm going to change and I don't want you to see me almost or completely naked for the third time in the past two days."

"Aye."

In Cana and Wendy's room, Cana was struggling with what to wear. She knew Jenny would look like a queen, so she had to look like a goddess. She became extremely frustrated and threw two dresses across the room.

"Hey Cana, I see that you can't decide what to wear, so how about I do your hair for you?" Wendy suggested as she smiled at her.

"Thanks Wendy, I could really use some help here."

Everyone gathered before they left to the event. Cana looked absolutely gorgeous. She was wearing a silver, one-shouldered dress with her hair down gently flowing down by her revealed shoulder.

"Wow Cana, you're actually wearing something that covers more than a quarter of your chest," her drinking buddy Macao told her.

"Woah, Cana, this is the best you've ever looked," Gray added, which made Juvia distraught.

"I'm willing to make a truce with you if you help me with something, love-rival," Juvia told Lucy.

"What would that be?"

"Help me destroy Cana Alberona."

"Cana's a member of our guild which means I can't do that. But, I heard she's going for Hibiki tonight so you should try to hook them up if you really want her out of the way."

Erza was the last to arrive. Unlike last night, she looked far from stellar. Her outfit was a simple t-shirt and sweatpants.

"Erza how come you're not wearing something really fancy?" Lucy asked her friend.

"What?" Erza tried to act surprised. "This is how I always dress. Comfort over appearance."

The guild then arrived at the massive Blue Pegasus coast-side gathering hall. It was an absolutely extravagant set-up, a massive chandelier, a ballroom dance floor, tables all over filled with expensive food. To top it all off, a truly incredible bar was in the corner. It had every different kind of wine, vodka, gin, and bourbon imaginable. Fairy Tail was welcomed in by The Trimens of course.

"Welcome esteemed guests," Ichiya said as his followers did some kind of welcoming dance in the background. "The Blue Pegasus guild is delighted to have you here. If you would follow me to the ballroom, where we'll be having our event this evening."

"Wow, what a gentleman," Lucy whispered as she nudged Erza, who kept her head down.

"Lucy," Ren approached her. "I see you're off the market now."

"What? Why would you say that?" Lucy then realized had her arm around Natsu's. Her happy expression became shock as she let out a high-pitched sound of fear. She flinched away from Natsu, as she didn't even realize they were walking like that.

On the other hand, Gray was fully aware of the person is arm. Juvia was draped around it tighter than his navy blue tux. All of the guild who went on the vacation came except for Alzack and Bisca, who decided it'd be best if they stayed with Asuka for the night. Cana then spotted the two things she came for, the bar and Hibiki. He was sitting next to Jenny.

"Hi guys," Cana said as she sat at the bar. "Nice place you got here."

"Yeah, Master Bob really goes over the top with giving us a nicest environment in our guild hall, and on vacation," Hibiki stated.

"Cana, you look great tonight," Jenny told her. "Have you ever done any modeling?"

"The creepy Jason reporter dude has asked me to pose, but I don't like the vibes I get from that guy," Cana answered. "Yo barkeep, can I get a barrel of the best stuff you got?"

"Wow such a lady," Jenny mumbled to herself. "Well I'm gonna go socialize with the rest of your guild. It was nice meeting you Cana."

Cana answered by giving her a thumbs up while pouring a barrel down her throat. Jenny then sharply grinned while she walked away, as her plan to get back at Mirajane would soon be set into motion.

**What exactly is Jenny up to? What's gonna happen between Hibiki and Cana? Will Natsu and Lucy have another late-night encounter? Will Erza finally confess her feelings for Ichiya (probably not)? And will this ballroom end up being destroyed? Find out in the next chapter. Once again, review this and send me suggestions of crazy antics you want to see the guild get into.**


End file.
